Don't You Remember?
by rae of sunshinexx
Summary: A year and he'd been haunted by her every step of the way. But Jesse St. James was the best actor in his class...
1. Chapter 1: I Sold My Life to Seek

**Don't You Remember?**

The laughter than had been joyous and loud only moments before got stuck in his throat, the beer bottle in his hand threatening to fall and crash into tiny shards of glass unless he regained his grip on it.

The world seemed to have a funny way of letting him forget only to bring him tumbling down. Landing the role, then hearing Lionel Richie on the radio on the drive back to his dorm. Maintaining his 4.0 GPA that he had carried on in high school, hear about her Regional win. Even walking through campus, the warm Los Angeles sun upon his face seemed to bring memories of her to the forefront of his mind.

That beautiful day, the parking lot almost empty apart from the twenty-some Range Rovers and a few buses. When he had left, it was just the scattered egg-shells and the broken girl.

When he looked down to his caller-id, the contact that he never had the will-power to delete showing up, all pretense of him being 'fine' was abandoned, excusing himself as he went back into one of the empty rooms, isolating himself from his supposed friends.

The phone continued to vibrate in his hands and it took everything in his power to press the answer button before the call would be lost, holding it away from him for a moment before placing the receiver to his ear.

"Jesse?"

Her voice was just as he remembered, an almost childlike quality mixed with the melody of it. The way she said his name still sending a chill running down his spine.

"Rachel."

It wasn't a question but it wasn't a statement either. It was more like a submission, that he knew it was her but that he didn't quite believe it. Over a year and she had made no other move to contact him, simply cutting him off for his supposed 'travesty'.

But couldn't she see that she was just as much to blame?

There was a silence between them, both lost in thoughts of the time that had past, of the year gone by. Why hadn't she tried? The wheels in his mind went mad trying to understand her. Sure, he could have easily picked up the phone and contacted her, but it was expected of him to do nothing. Her though? The love struck young girl who wanted nothing but the Romeo and Juliet romance he offered? He expected her to react much differently.

Perhaps it was because she realized that he was her Paris, her option only if she could not have _him._ That blubbering idiot who could barely carry a tune on his own. It was who she had wanted the entire time, wasn't it?

"What do you want, Rachel?"

All original thoughts of reconciliation were gone as he recounted her lie, the beginning of the metaphorical straws on his back and only adding to his eventual break. He wasn't even sure she knew, a slip of Finn's tongue one day after glee his only indication of her treachery.

He had been denied by her, his hands not allowed to explore the uncharted territory of her body and yet she had told Finn that her 'chasity' was now taken by those same hands she refused to let touch her.

Why?

Because she wanted Finn to be jealous, to take her back even if she was supposed to be in a relationship with him?

It was the only conclusion he could come to and it pained him that much more to know that she still would see the end of their relationship as his doing.

"I need your advice."

_Advice, _he thought bitterly. _Not to apologize, to ask for redemption, to ask for me back..._

"With Nationals?" Her silence only concreted the fact that she wouldn't expect him to care about what happened to her. He knew that she thought he wouldn't know of their Regionals, or even Sectionals, win. Hadn't he made it clear that he believed in her? That he cared?

"Yeah," she finally croaked out to him, sighing before going on her usual rant about how, even though they supported her through their Regionals victory, they were again refusing her solos and wanting nothing more than to force her to sway in the back.

_Always the selfish one_. He knew he was being impartial, that she wasn't as selfish as he wanted to make her out to be but some part of him knew it was true. She had always done things for herself, just as he did. It was what made them work so well, or that's what he continually tried to convince himself of. If he could see why they belonged together, then why couldn't she?

"What should I do?"

What could he possibly tell her that she didn't already know? She knew she was destined for Broadway, but winning a National title would only add to the acclaimed she should already receive. But, in the end, he let his anger win out.

"Why don't you ask Finn for his advice?" He spat the words out through gritted teeth, the alcohol already in his system doing nothing to help his cause.

"Because I want your help, not his."

_Oh, now you care about what I think._

He didn't know where all the hatred, the loathing was coming from. Maybe it was the months of burying the feelings he had for her. Or maybe it was the fact that he wanted nothing more than to be talking to her face to face, to rehash everything that happened to them and then, in the end, have her in his arms again.

"I think you need to show them that you deserve it, that they won because of your song and that you want it for the team, not just yourself."

He could hear her questioning who he knew about the song in the silence that followed, a stab of regret hitting him square in the chest. "I had someone on Vocal Adrenaline tell me about Regionals."

He didn't admit that it was more of a 'keep me updating on Rachel Berry' request.

"Why?"

There was that question he'd been asking himself since she'd called, that simple word that held all of his turmoil. "Because I want to know who my team-"

"That's not what I meant."

The sudden turn in the conversation forced him to sit on the bed, running a shaky hand through his hair as he looked to his feet. "I can ask you the same thing."

"Excuse me?"

_She's livid_, he thought with a sigh. She had the right to be angry with him, he'd admit it, but he was just as justifiably bruised as she was.

"You _egged_ me and left me standing in a parking lot alone. I want to know why. I have nothing to explain to you, you were the one-"

"How about tell Finn you slept with me? Or using me as a pawn in your idiotic attempt at gaining popularity? Or how you just forgot to mention the 'Jessie's Girl' fiasco that happened when I was in San Diego? Are those all 'okay' in your eyes and now void since I left and did the only thing I could do to regain my spot in Vocal Adrenaline? And, to my knowledge, you did the same thing to that girl who went over to Carmel, to a degree, did you not?"

He was bombarding her, but after months of it silently plaguing his thoughts, he had not control over it. He just lashed out, letting each bitter thought pore from his lips.

"It's not the same."

The anger boiled to an uncontrollable point as he stood again, frustration taking over him as he began to pace.

"It is the same Rachel! You just want to see how _you _were affected. But what about me?"

The uncharacteristic crack in his voice seemed to snap something in her, for before he could stop himself, he could hear her continued string of apologies mixing with the tears present in her voice.

"Yeah, me too."

It was a poor excuse for the planned speech he had thought of when the reality of what he had done first crashed down upon him. In comparison, it was nothing. But it seemed to do the trick for her, because the next question she managed to ask him broke any resolve he managed to keep.

"Will you come and see me? At Nationals, I mean? You should be out of school by then, right?"

He would be out. He had planned on going. But now that she presented him with the offer, he didn't know if he could handle the moronic looks she would share with Finn or the mediocre dance moves.

"I'll try," he managed.

Hearing the laughter of his 'friends' outside the room sent him back to reality, realizing that he was still three thousand miles away and there was nothing else he could do for her. And more importantly, nothing she could do for him.

"I have to go." He knew she was nodding and he had to refrain from chuckling at the image.

"But Rachel..if you need me, you can call."

_Another nod_, he thought with a smile. But maybe she knew him well enough to know he'd understand.

"Guess I'll see you, Jess." For once in his life, he didn't cringe at the nickname, his smile only widening as it left her lips.

"Yeah, maybe."

And with the click of his phone, Jesse St. James knew he'd be at Nationals if Rachel Berry knew about it or not.

**So, I was listening to Don't You Remember and this came about. I don't know if I want to keep going or if you guys just want me to leave it a one-shot, so let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2: We'll Do It All, Everything

**Don't You Remember?**

**Chapter 2**

The plane ride was a six hour journey. Or more like three-hundred and sixty minutes of agony. He was plagued by the continual stream of thoughts he'd managed to keep at bay for the passing days.

Why was he even going?

Should he tell her he was there?

Would she care?

After that phone call, their interaction had been limited at best. She'd send him a text, asking him a simple question, and he'd give her a one word response and then all contact would cease.

His laptop only aggravated him for he just kept staring at the screen, the blank document before him forcing his hand to reach out and shut the computer without another look.

He thought that writing out his thoughts about her, by weighing the pros and cons of telling her he was there, he could then figure out what to do. It had only resulted in him beginning to write what he'd say to her when he did finally see her.

Shakily, he ran his hand through his curls, exhaling as he tried to calm his nerves. _So much for not getting nervous_, he thought with a pang. To him, it seemed that Rachel Berry had changed him and to many, it would be for the better. But to him, it only showed his weaknesses.

Or, the more he thought about it he realized, she _was _his weakness.

She seemed to be the only one who could make him a tangled mess of 'what if's' and make him doubt almost everything about his decisions. She was the only opinion that seemed to matter to him and the only one who could break his heart.

"Can I get you anything?"

The stewardess broke his train of thought, Jesse looking up to her with a sigh. "Just a water."

She gave him a pointed look, obviously annoyed by the fact that a first class passenger wanted only the simplest of drinks. But Jesse couldn't care enough about her to take notice, to engrossed in his thoughts of the impending reconnection that would surely happen.

Would she be excited by his decision to show or would she be angry that he didn't tell her?

_Well, I have hours to contemplate her reaction. _He knew it would be pointless to try and sleep, that it would do nothing to assuage his nerves.

_But I don't get nervous._

"Relax," came from beside him, Jesse arching his eyebrow as he turned to the older woman who had purchased the seat opposite his.

"I'm sorry?"

"You seem nervous. What is it? Girl troubles?" When he remained silent, she probed again. "Boy troubles?"

"Girl, it's...it's a girl." Shaking his head, a hand tentatively coming to run through his curls, he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"She doesn't know I'm coming."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be pleasantly surprised," she smiled to him and Jesse, ever the charmer, simply gave her his most convincing smile as he nodded.

"Next up, Lima, Ohio's New Directions!" The announcer's voice filled the air as the pleasant applause echoed around the grand theatre where Nationals was placed. The opening bars of their first song echoed throughout him, a soft smile playing at his lips. "Always ones for the message."

He could hear her before he could see her, the curtains still drawn and no spotlight shinning for his eyes to find.

"_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see. Painted faces fill the places I can't reach. You know that I could use somebody._"

He noted that she took his suggestion extremely literal.

And then, he saw her.

The silver of her dress shinning in the light of the stage as the curtains opened to reveal her standing alone, none of her other glee club members with her. "_You know that I could use somebody._"

But he should have known that he couldn't make it through an entire performance without having to listen to the idiotic, high-pitched wail that was associated with Finn Hudson.

"_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak."_

"_Countless lovers under cover of the street, you know that I could use somebody. You know that I could use somebody. Someone like you._" They were singing together, Rachel clearly superior in every way as she belted the remainder of the notes, their dances moves more advanced as the rest of the club joined in for the rest of the song.

Jesse had to refrain from wolf-whistling when the song finally came to an end and Rachel smiled to the audience.

_Two more songs,_ he thought simply, knowing the messages would be just as cheesy yet heartfelt as the last.

The beat to MGMT's _Kids _began to play, an odd choice to Jesse until he heard a familiar beat running with it. "_Chasing Kids?_" He questioned himself, as they began to sing the words of _Chasing Cars_. He had showed her the mash-up as a joke, teasingly saying it would be just the number that New Directions would do.

He knew now, it wasn't a lie.

Laughing to himself, he shrugged at the boldness of their decision, seemingly noticing the brilliance of their (and in the end, his) choice when it had come to an end.

"_Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes. Five hundred, twenty-five thousand moments so dear_."

Jesse leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched each member of New Directions step forward, each contributing to the moving piece before him.

"_Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes. How do you measure, measure a year?"_

She stepped forward again and he swore that she saw him, pretending that there was some possibility that she was singing for him and only him.

"_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes. How do you measure a year in the life?"_

They all came together, singing the chorus and the song accordingly but Jesse only watched her, the fear that she'd consume him body and soul yet again taking over him as he had to stop himself from standing when they finished, politely clapping and slipping out of the auditorium in hopes to avoid running into anyone just yet.

But it seemed that Rachel Berry had learned too much about him already.

"Jesse?"

He turned to see her, her face flush from her obvious shuffle to get out to him before he could leave.

"Why aren't you on stage with the rest of your team?" He could barely look at her without the familiar pang echoing throughout him, his heart and his mind competing for what they thought were right.

"I saw you, in the audience and I watched you leaving...I just wanted to see you before..." She stopped talking mid-sentence, the blush he secretly loved so much coloring her cheeks as she looked away from him. "It was stupid of me, obviously."

The sudden bitterness in her tone was something he expected from the start, not the sweet girl he had met in the music store over a year ago.

"I figured you wouldn't want me to ruin this day for you."

It was simple and uncharacteristic for him, but he didn't care to keep up his facade any longer before her. He'd save his smug, over-confident mask for stage door experiences and girls he wouldn't give the time of day to.

_There's the smile,_ he thought with a smile all his own. If he knew anything about Rachel Berry, it was that once one got her to smile, one had the opportunity to have anything he or she wanted from her.

The applause were continuous as the next team was announced, but neither Jesse nor Rachel paid it any mind as they just managed to stare at each other. He took in that she had bangs that laid across her forehead, hair hanging straight rather than curled. It wasn't the 'Rachel Berry' style he remembered and loved but he had a feeling that no matter what, he'd still find her beautiful.

"Can we...go and talk?" She seemed almost afraid to ask him and the guilt he'd managed to suppress with all the anger he had pent up began to creep forward.

He nodded, looking to her with sad eyes before he spoke. "Yeah, we can talk. But don't you want to see your competition? It could help you improve-"

"I think this is more important, Jess."

"Do you have anyone? I mean...after you left I heard stories-"

"You checked up on me?" _There's her blush again._

"I did not check up on you, Jesse! People just, for some reason unbeknownst to me, found it perfectly legitimate to keep me updated. They thought that I'd be interested in your life since we dated."

She shrugged to him as she tried to pass off her horrific lie. He always knew she was a terrible liar, even if she was a great actress.

"Alright, well your informant that you so cleverly hired should pay you back. There wasn't anyone. At least not anyone serious."

They had started off on a light tone, trying to recollect what had happened in the passing months in each others' lives. They both knew that they had bigger things to talk about, things they had only touched on in their brief phone conversations, but for now, he'd take the small talk.

"What about Frankenteen? I know the two of your dated until he finally told you about him and Santana-"

"You knew about that and didn't say anything to me? How could-" she stopped when, he noted, she realized where that conversation would end.

"Yes, we dated but we haven't since before Christmas."

An awkward tension seemed to fill the air between them, soft music playing from the auditorium beside them as the two sat on a bench nearest the entrance.

"You were too good for him anyway."

She was silent for a moment, he watched as the gears seemed to tick in her mind.

"You know, people say that all the time but I see it like this: people aren't 'good' for each other, it's just a matter of who is a better fit for your personality. Finn needs someone who will be his lover and his mother and, as a prima donna, this young ingenue rather not spend my days cleaning after him and tending to his every need."

He knew she was putting up a front, could see through her showface almost as flawlessly as he could before.

"I know it hurt, Rachel. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not...God! I forgot how nerve-wracking it could be sitting with you when all you do is read me like an open book." She mumbled as she crossed her arms, Jesse laughing that throaty laugh that he knew she couldn't deny.

"Fine, it upset me. I didn't understand how someone who says they 'love you' can lie and hurt you like that."

_I knew she'd bring it around._

"Can we please not do this here?"

"Then where, Jesse? On Broadway, years from now, when I've just gotten more bitter over the entire situation?" Her tone was sharp, the sudden mood change sending a shiver down his spine. "No. Tomorrow, after everyone else returns to Lima and you, because if I know anything about you then you will be staying more than a day, you and I will go to dinner."

He had to refrain from laughing as he watched her roll her eyes and scoff. It was obvious that he knew her too well, especially when he'd been right.

"Fine. Dad and Daddy will need to be informed but I'm almost positive they'd _love_ to hear how this conversation ends."

A smug grin crossed his face as he looked down to her, nudging her lightly with his shoulder. "I'm almost positive they'll like the ending."

"Always the egotistical one."

"Always the drama queen."

They two stood for a moment, the continual shifts in their conversation draining them both. With a sigh, she stood, looking at him.

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Tomorrow night."

With a crass nod, she turned and began walking back towards where her team would be. He was all but standing when she turned back again, her expression blank as she spoke.

"And I'd appreciate it if you stayed to watch me get my trophy. You helped me earn it in more ways than one and I see it only fitting."

And before he could respond, Rachel Berry turned on her heels and walked away from him, a knowing smile on his face as he turned to re-enter the auditorium and hear New Directions be crowned as Nationals victors.

**So, I decided to continue it. I really like this story and I would LOVE reviews to help me :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Superboy and Invisible Girl

**Don't You Remember?**

**Chapter 3**

"That's not what she meant by it! Why must you always take things and throw them out of proportions? You're supposed to be helping me."

"You call me and ask for me to give you my take on the situation. Clearly, this is what I think."

"Then maybe next time I won't ask a _child_ for advice."

"Jesse St. James, I resent that statement."

"Well, I resent the fact that you're almost chastising me, Jenny St. James."

He could almost see her rolling her eyes, her lips in a straight line and standing with her hand upon her hip. She was his sister after all and he'd react in almost the same way.

"Just...Take a step back from your delusional world and look at it with a sense of reality. She hated me, Jen. But she agreed to go with me tomorrow night. She either wants to make me feel horrible about myself and is going to stand me up or she wants a fresh start. That's it."

"You're just lying to yourself, you know I'm right."

It was now his turn to roll his eyes, all but hanging up on his sister.

"Are we going to eat tonight then since your time tomorrow will be occupied by one Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at the house in twenty."

****

Brown curls and blue-green eyes met his as he felt her arms tighten around his neck, smiling into the crook of her shoulder as he hugged his little sister. Jenny and Jesse St. James were the only two children of David and Annaline, Jenny being more of Jesse's responsibility than theirs.

His entire life he'd watched over her, protecting her and making sure that she was happy beyond all else but now, it seemed the tables had turned.

"I missed you," she said in a sing-song voice as she pulled away from him, Jesse looking at her with a soft smile. There was no denying they were siblings, it was clear in every inch of them. From the identical curls, to the reflective eyes, the St. James kids were similar in almost every way.

He lead her to their table, the two sitting as they let their thoughts of the passing months go by.

"You going to talk to me about tomorrow or just forget about it?"

"Maybe afterwards."

He could see her frustrations with him growing, her taking the menu and looking over it without another word to him.

They ordered and ate, their conversation flowing easily as it always had. Neither had the nerve or the willpower to bring up his 'date' the following day, Jesse not wanting to snap at his sister and Jenny not in the mood to be yelled at.

"When are you going back to Ohio?" He asked suddenly, knowing that she'd probably stay in the city after her lost at Nationals.

"Tonight, I don't want to stay here anymore."

He gave her a surprised look as she smiled to him once more, standing and lightly kissing his cheek before moving away. "You can pay, I'm going to get my things and go to the airport. See you when you come home."

He laughed lightly as he watched her leave, sighing before throwing down the money and leaving the restaurant after her.

**So this was just a REALLY short chapter to introduce Jenny. If you guys like her, I can put her in more. She's my idea from this RP I was in for a while and she's my baby so let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Case Of You

**Don't You Remember?**

**Chapter 4**

Closure...That's not how he had planned for the evening to go. He hadn't thought she'd see it as a final goodbye, a way to bring an end to a relationship that still wasn't finished. He thought that he might of still had a chance.

It was simple, it was brief and it made Jesse believe that someone had talked Rachel out of whatever ideas had been in her head previously because she had seemed completely open to trying to at least have a friendship with him before.

And now?

He was sitting on the couch in his parents' New York apartment's living room, his head in his hands as he continued to try and understand exactly what had gone on.

The tears were prominent in those brown depths. Her lip trembling softly as she stood on the tips of her toes, lightly pressing them to his. And then, she was gone. Just as fast as she had come crashing back into his life.

Still, he didn't understand it.

"_Go back to Los Angeles, Jess. Please? Just go and forget I ever contacted you._"

The vibration of his cell phone set his mind at ease as her name popped up on the ID, a breath escaping his lips that he hadn't even known he was holding. "Rachel?"

"You haven't deleted my name yet. That's good," she murmured with a small laugh and it took everything in him not to snap at her right then and there. But eventually, he did.

He couldn't keep up with the pleasantries, pretend that she wasn't playing with the delicate strings of his heart. One minute she was all for trying to fix what they both broke and the next she was tearing him down and leaving him alone to collect the pieces.

"What the Hell, Rachel? You get up and leave in the middle of dinner when we were actually talking through things and now you call me as if nothing happened?" And before he could get a response, he heard her click the phone off.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

_He nervously brushed the curls upon his hair with his fingers, making sure he was dressed appropriately for the restaurant. 'So much for not getting nervous,' he thought with a laugh as he looked to the mirror once more, smiling before turning to leave. Rachel would be waiting for him._

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

It took two days, four hours and thirty minutes for Jesse to be the one to break. He texted her, simply stating that he was no longer being the child and that he was ending the silence.

She didn't respond.

RJRJRJRJRRJRJRJRJRJRJ

_Her curls cascaded down her shoulders and her bangs were pushed to the side. It took most of Jesse's courage for him to tell her that she looked beautiful. Her short dress fell freely upon her thighs, the teal coloring of it bring a smile to Jesse's face as he held the door open for her._

_She watched him, the button up shirt he was wearing open in all the right places. 'It'll only make it that much harder,' she thought as she let herself be led to a table and sit across from him. _

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

_Meet me at my house. _

He got the text message a day after he had contacted her again, staring at it in disbelief before simply responding with an 'I'll be there' and not another word.

The Range Rover that he still drove when he was home pulled into her driveway and he took notice that neither of her fathers were home.

For some reason, that knowledge bothered him.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

_She didn't pick up her menu, simply crossing her hands as she looked to him. "We need to talk," she said with a sad expression._

_Jesse knew that their need to talk was not what he had intended._

"_Rachel?" _

_But all she did was look at him as if she was about to break his heart all over again._

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Her hands were pulling at his shirt, his on the waistband of her skirt as they fell onto the pink comforter that adorned her bed.

Shirt, skirt, belt.

They were all discarded and in a pile at the foot of the bed, Rachel's gaze unwavering as it examined the muscles of his abdomen.

"Rachel, are you-"

But his question was silence by her lips, her hands traveling down until they reached the button of his jeans.

"I'm sure."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

"_I can't do this, Jesse. I thought I could. I thought that I could let you back into my life but it's just going to end the same no matter what we do. We're both too head-strong and determined to rely on each other and we already know how it ended when we tried an actual relationship." _

_Never had he thought that he would be left speechless._

"_I think that we just need closure. We know now that we were both at fault and we can move past it." _

_She was still talking and he was still just looking at her as if she had just ripped out his heart right in front of him. Any hope that he had of having Rachel back in his life was diminishing. "Rachel, please-"_

"_Go back to Los Angeles, Jess. Please? Just go and forget I ever contacted you."_

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

He was slow and cautious, waiting for her approval every step of the way. When her legs tightened around his hips, he knew that she was alright.

He didn't push her, didn't rush her, and he let her call as many of the shots as possible. She placed lazy kisses upon his shoulder and let herself move through the pain.

And for a moment, he thought things were going to be okay.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

_He watched her walk away and just sat, staring until she was out of his eyeshot. He didn't know what had happened in the short while between Nationals and their set dinner, only knowing that the outcome had not been in his favor._

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

Afterwards, his fingers gently tangled in her hair as he looked down to her, her hand resting upon his heart.

"Nothing changed. We got back and still...nothing changed," she said simply and for a moment, his fears that her sudden change towards him was only a momentary thing.

"They just went back to berating and belittling me."

He could feel the tears upon his bare skin, his arms instinctively tightening around her.

"Please don't leave again," she had whispered, her voice cracking as the words left her lips.

"I won't."

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

But he did have to leave. And it was too soon for the both of them. Her mixed emotions had been resolved when she had finally admitted to him that it was her fellow glee club members who had told her that going to dinner with him was a bad idea.

That had changed the minute they went back to treating her as badly as they always had.

But now that the summer was over and UCLA was calling Jesse back, he stood with her in his arms, Rachel sobbing as she clung to him. "It's only two weeks, Rach. I'm coming back as much as I can. I promise."

"It's still two weeks too long."

He couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips, pulling her back to look at her with a smile before lightly placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. "I love you, remember?"

She could only nod.

"Two weeks?" She asked, and he could only smile to her, repeating "Two weeks," before kissing her once more and moving towards the gate.

It wasn't until he was almost through that he heard her scream his name, turned to watch her run back to him and throw her arms around his neck and whisper "I love you too," into his ear.

RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

**SO. I did this chapter to try and get the ball running on this story because I have some ideas and time needed to pass a bit quickly. Basically, in case it was hard to understand, the Glee kids told Rachel that letting Jesse back in was stupid and that she needed to leave him in her past. It took them returning to their old ways of treating her horribly for her to see that Jesse was the only thing that she did actually need and that's why she told him to come to her house and all that jazz. **

**Hope you liked it! Review and I'll probably be writing more frequently soon since school is getting out soon :)**


End file.
